Episode 10
Episode 10「''Wonderwall''」is the tenth episode of the 'Given 'anime. Synopsis Ritsuka is pondering about kissing Mafuyu with the afterglow and momentum of the live performance. Mafuyu is absent with a cold and Ritsuka is going to pay him a visit at his home. Later, the band gathers for a celebration. The four discuss the future of their band and try to come up with a name for the band itself. Characters * Mafuyu Sato * Ritsuka Uenoyama * Haruki Nakayama * Akihiko Kaji * Yatake Koji * Kasai * Waka Kurihara * Shogo Itaya * Ryuu Ueki * Kedama * Hiiragi Kashima * Yagi Shizusumi * Yayoi Uenoyama * Ritsuka's father Promotional Images StoryImage01Episode9.jpg StoryImage02Episode9.jpg Story Image05Ep10.jpg Story Image03Ep10.jpg Story Image04Ep10.jpg Story Image02Ep10.jpg Story Image01Ep10.jpg Given 5 hours till broadcasting Wonderwall.jpg Given 3 hours till broadcasting Wonderwall.jpg Summary In Ritsuka's apartment, Ritsuka lays in bed with him comparing hearts to guitar strings & how he felt when he first performed on stage. Ritsuka hears a noise & comes out of his room to see his father trying to confront Yayoi. Yayoi begins to snip a section of her hair with Ritsuka & his father wondering what she is doing. Yayoi tells Ritsuka & her father that she has been rejected & will find a new guy. Ritsuka starts to think of Akihiko dumping his sister with him being shocked & remembers a flashback of the last time Yayoi talked about being rejected. Ritsuka leaves the room with him closing the door & starts to think about love. Ritsuka has a flashback of what happened after the live performance & is left questioning if he actually kissed Mafuyu. Ritsuka is left feeling like he is in space & starts to question what Mafuyu feels about him. At school, Ritsuka falls asleep while his classmates talk about yesterdays live show. Shogo turns his attention to Ritsuka and asks when their next show is planned, but Ritsuka is left unresponsive. Shogo tries to poke Ritsuka with his finger guns, as Kasai tells the others that Mafuyu is absent. Kasai tells Ritsuka to check up on Mafuyu with Ritsuka lifting his head up from the desk. At the café, Haruki gets a text from Mafuyu about being sick. Yatake comes to visit Haruki & talks to him about yesterday's show. Yatake tells Haruki about how he was able to edit the video & audio & was able to turn it into a chip. Haruki becomes delighted with the gift & tells Yatake what he can do to repay him. Yatake tells Haruki that he wants them to play another show & where they will go from here. Haruki & Yatake begin to blow off steam & Haruki is left embarrassed. Before Yatake heads out, Akihiko arrives at the café with Haruki trying to explain to him that he has the wrong impression. During the day, Ritsuka looks at his texts from Mafuyu & carries a bag of groceries with him. Ritsuka decides to come to a conclusion that if he's going to die, might as well go while he's still young. Ritsuka arrives at Mafuyu's apartment & rings the doorbell. Ritsuka begins to ask Mafuyu if he is okay, but notices the state Mafuyu is in. Mafuyu says hello to Ritsuka, while an explosion goes off in front of Ritsuka. Mafuyu invites Ritsuka inside, while Ritsuka ponders about the house smelling like Mafuyu. Mafuyu opens his bedroom door with Kedama coming out to greet Ritsuka. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu why he gave the dog a cat's name with Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that his name is Kedama & is happy to see him. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka if he's not coming in with Ritsuka telling him that he brought the groceries for him since his mom isn't here. Mafuyu starts to feel a little faint with Ritsuka telling him to not collapse in the hallway. Ritsuka walks over to Mafuyu & tells him that he'll walk him to his bed. Ritsuka leaves a wet towel over Mafuyu's head & tells him where he put the food. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka if he is going with Ritsuka telling him that he'll just be in the way & that he needs to sleep. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka to stay a little longer with Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that he's surprisingly pushy. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka to stay for five more minutes, leaving Ritsuka to feel reluctant to leave & decides to stay. Ritsuka begins to trace his finger under Mafuyu's eye & talks to him about if the song he wrote was about his heart breaking. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that it was & wants to write a different song with him rubbing his face against Ritsuka's hand. While Mafuyu is left fast asleep, Ritsuka begins to wonder that the Mafuyu that was unleashed by that song yesterday was amazing & if there is a next time he wants it to be him. At the barbeque restaurant, Ritsuka, Haruki, & Akihiko celebrate for yesterdays show & Mafuyu feeling better. Haruki asks the others if they know what he has with him telling them that it's yesterday's show. Ritsuka, Mafuyu, & Akihiko become hyped. Ritsuka & Mafuyu watch the performance together & Haruki tells them about a friend of his that uploaded the video & wants them to perform another live. Haruki asks Ritsuka & Mafuyu if they want to do it with Ritsuka about to respond, but Mafuyu answers for him. Haruki & Akihiko look at each other with Haruki telling Mafuyu & Ritsuka about not knowing which direction to take. Haruki asks Mafuyu what he wants to do or if he wants to be with us. Ritsuka wonders if Mafuyu understands the question with Mafuyu telling them about the show & how he experienced being on their & wants to experience the same feeling again & to write another song. Ritsuka, Haruki, & Akihiko give a piece of their meat to Mafuyu with Haruki telling them that they should stop ordering meat. Haruki asks the others what their band name should be & if their is a word that Mafuyu wants to add. Mafuyu tells Haruki & the others "give" since his dead boyfriend's mother gave it to him. Haruki is left speechless while Akihiko writes the name down with Haruki wondering if he has no snarky comment. The band decides on the word "Given" with Mafuyu asking if it's decided just like that. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that they all agreed on it & tells him about bands picking their names with Mafuyu feeling uneased. The band decides to make an account. During lunch break, Mafuyu, Shogo, Ryuu, & Ritsuka rock paper scissor's with Ritsuka losing. Mafuyu, Shogo, & Ryuu request their orders to Ritsuka, as he heads to go get them. Mafuyu asks Shogo about the bicycle & if it's his with Shogo telling him that the bicycle has been handed down for generations & that Mafuyu can use the bike to go to the convenience store. Ryuu asks Mafuyu if he's feeling better with Mafuyu telling him that he felt better after he slept. Shogo compliments Mafuyu on the show & tells him that Ryuu was crying. At the studio, Haruki uploads the video to their account & tells Mafuyu to tweet sometime, since they will all be sharing the account. Akihiko pulls out his phone & takes a picture of Haruki. Outside, Haruki scrolls down to see that Yatake has followed them. Mafuyu asks Akihiko if he has any recommendations for music with Akihiko compiling a music playlist & Mafuyu thanking him. Mafuyu walks during the night & stops at a local store. Mafuyu looks at the guitar strings & is suddenly karate chopped on the head by someone. Mafuyu turns around to see Hiiragi & Shizusumi & asks which one of these strings won't break. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that there's no such thing with Mafuyu feeling a little disappointed. Hiiragi becomes a little irritated & asks Mafuyu why with Mafuyu telling him that his broke the other day, even though he changed them. Hiiragi asks Mafuyu if he has razors in his fingers with Mafuyu telling him of course not. Mafuyu picks a package of guitar strings & Hiiragi asks Mafuyu if he's going to continue with his band. Mafuyu agrees & tells him that their going to do another show. Hiiragi tells Mafuyu that he wouldn't mind checking it out if he has the time with Mafuyu telling Hiiragi that's okay & that he doesn't have to come if he doesn't want to. Hiiragi becomes irritated with Mafuyu telling him that he said he was busy with Hiiragi telling Mafuyu that he'll go if he has time. During the night, Hiiragi tells Shizusumi that Mafuyu is so not cute. Shizusumi has a flashback of Hiiragi crying over Mafuyu's performance & that he was happy Mafuyu was able to sing. Shizusumi tells Hiiragi that he's glad they can talk normally with Hiiragi turning around & being flustered. Hiiragi lowers his head with Shizsumi placing his hand on his head & Hiiragi telling him to shut up. At Ugetsu's house, Akihiko arrives home & compliments Ugetsu on how nice & cool the house is. Ugetsu tells Akihiko that he has officially debuted the air conditioner. Ugetsu asks Akihiko what he's smirking about & if it's something that got him worked up. Akihiko turns around with a grin. Ugetsu watches the live performance & tells Akihiko about uploading footage nowadays. Akihiko asks Ugetsu what he thinks with Ugetsu telling him it's not bad, but it's not great, either & what it sounded like live. Ugetsu tells Akihiko that music is all about seeing the actual live performance & that it's not bad though with Akihiko telling Ugetsu thanks. Ugetsu thinks to himself that the performance isn't actually bad at all & thinks that this kid (Mafuyu) could really be big if he had the right kind of trigger. During the day, Ritsuka & Mafuyu wave goodbye to Haruki & Akihiko as they board the subway train. While on the train, Mafuyu asks Ritsuka if he has any plans with Ritsuka telling him that he doesn't & if he has something to say, out with it. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if there is somewhere he wants to go. Ritsuka tries to calm himself down in his mind & tells Mafuyu that he doesn't have the money to go far, but he'll take him wherever he wants. At Yokohomo Minato Mirai, Ritsuka begins to wonder why they came here with Mafuyu looking around & running off. Ritsuka notices Mafuyu running & tries to keep up with him. Ritsuka yells to Mafuyu not to jump into the ocean or something, but is stopped by Mafuyu's smile. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka if Minato Mirai is amazing & tells him that it's his first time here with Ritsuka telling him that he came here a few times before for school stuff. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that it seems like a popular date spot with Ritsuka about to become irritated, but is stopped by Mafuyu's hair blowing in the wind. Mafuyu nudges next to Ritsuka & tells him that he likes him. Ritsuka becomes confused with Mafuyu's response with Mafuyu telling him that he loves him. Promotional Video Trivia The title of the episode, "Wonderwall" is based on the song "Wonderwall" by Oasis. After Credits Scene The first animated scenes for [[Episode 11|Episode #11 Song2]]'' ''include a Japanese festival, someone using a stick, Haruki feeling uneased, Kedama lapping his tongue, Akihiko opening the door, & Mafuyu & Ritsuka together during the night. ca:Episodi 10 Category:Episodes